Database systems may provide a variety of user interfaces for accessing and modifying stored data, which may be organized and formatted in any number of ways, e.g., as a relatively small number of large data tables (or “objects”) having a variety of data fields. These data fields are presented to the user on a page (e.g., a web page), allowing the user to enter and modify data in a convenient manner.
The creation of new object fields in such a database typically requires use of back-end database design tools, such as a multi-step “wizard” or the like, which presents the fields in a way that is much different, visually, from the way those fields are ultimately rendered on the page during run-time (e.g., during normal operation). That is, the user-interface provided for creating new fields is typically much different from the user-interface provided for displaying those same fields during normal data entry tasks. Because the user must leave the run-time page to create new fields, the user cannot quickly visualize how those new fields will be displayed during run-time.
Accordingly, methods and systems are desired for improving the creation of form fields in such forms.